walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 16
Issue 16 is the sixteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars. It was originally published on March 2, 2005. Plot Synopsis Rick notices roamers surrounding him and quickly rides away. Maggie finds Hershel huddled over in tears. She asks him what's wrong until she notices Susie and Rachel's decapitated corpses, prompting her to scream in horror. Their heads soon reanimate, horrifying them even further. Glenn, Andrea, Billy, and Tyreese are clearing the gym and Tyreese is swarmed. Andrea wants to save him, but Glenn tells her it's too late for him and drags her away. They are forced to leave Tyreese behind and close the door. Lori and Carol are having a shower. They talk about Rick and the fortune of finally having running water, when Axel "accidentally" walks in on them. As they scream, Axel apologizes and claims he didn't know anyone was in the showers, though the grin on his face suggests otherwise. Axel informs Andrew that he and Dexter should go to the showers to get an "eye full", telling him that Lori and Carol are showering. Andrew tells him that Dexter is taking a walk, but also that they haven't been interested in such sights anyway since they hooked up. Axel warns Andrew that he's setting himself up for heartbreak, as Dexter was only using him for sex and will move on as soon as he finds a woman that's "willing and able", but Andrew doesn't believe him. With that, Axel heads back to his cell, wanting to arrive while the mental image is still fresh. Lori and Carl are reunited in the yard, but are interrupted by the arrival of Glenn, Andrea and Billy. Lori asks what happened, and Carol immediately asks where Tyresse is. Glenn explains that Ty was surrounded and there was nothing they could do, so they had to leave him. Billy wonders where his father and sister are, and he and Glenn go look for them. Dexter enters the yard and nonchalantly asks if something happened, resulting in Lori glaring at him. Glenn and Billy arrive at the murder scene and are likewise horrified. As Billy comforts his sister, Glenn puts down the reanimated Rachel and Susie. Accompanied by Dale, Glenn and Andrea, Lori bursts into Dexter's cell armed to the tooth. She frantically asks if he murdered the girls, suspecting him because of his criminal record. Dexter seems completely clueless, but Lori isn't buying it. She locks Dexter in his cell while a protesting Andrew is escorted out. Lori and Carol comfort each other about the events that transpired. Carol starts to cry, so Lori embraces her. Suddenly, Carol kisses Lori, much to the latter's shock. Carol immediately apologizes, but Lori says it's okay, as she is going through a lot. At the same time, Andrea and Dale lie in bed together and discuss their feelings. Andrea thinks they were meant for each other, but Dale is skeptical that Andrea would want to spend the rest of her life with "an old fart like ", pointing out that he can't have that many years left. Andrea says that from her perceptive, their lifespans are about equal, calculating that they will both probably last a year at most at the rate they're going, so she's confident that she'll spend the rest of her life with Dale. She guesses that Dale has at least another year left in him, and Dale begrudgingly agrees, and adds that Andrea is about the only thing that makes him want to live. Andrea returns his sentiment, and jokingly calls him an old man, much to his annoyance. Rick arrives to the prison and is alarmed at the walkers gathering at the fence. Glenn signals him to hurry before they get close to the gate. Once he's inside, Dale informs him of the deaths of Susie and Rachel Greene. Rick is appalled and blames himself. Glenn also informs him of Ty's fate, to which Rick inquires if they saw his body. Glenn explains that he was surrounded and they couldn't get to him, prompting Rick to organize a search mission. They burst into the gym guns ready and are shocked to find Tryeese alive and well, having killed all the walkers in the room. Rick arrives to see Lori and Carol, with Ty following shortly behind him. Carol, overjoyed, runs to embrace Tyreese. Lori asks Rick where he's been, but Rick says he'll tell her later, as there are more important matters to attend to. He goes to see Dexter, and asks if the latter killed the girls. Dexter is adamant about his innocence, claiming he'd had his fill of killing after he murdered his wife and her boyfriend. He also suggests Rick looks into his own group for suspects, pointing out that he and the rest of the prisoners spent moths locked in together and didn't kill each other. Rick warns Dexter that if he finds out Dexter is indeed the culprit, he'll beat him to death himself. Dexter is angered by his statement, daring Rick to come to the other side of the bars, but backs down once Rick actually opens the door. As Allen is explaining to Ben and Billy that they will all die one day and that they shouldn't be scared, Rick offers his condolences to a virtually catatonic Hershel. Rick then visits Tyreese. He asks him how he survived but Tyreese doesn't really remember, as the whole experience felt like a dream to him. Rick asks if he's okay emotionally, and Tyreese seems to have come to terms with his daughters death. He claims that everyone at the prison is already dead, but takes comfort in the fact that Julie doesn't have to deal with what they're dealing with. Andrea is washing clothes when she's greeted by Thomas. She asks if he wants to help but he declines. Confused, Andrea asks why he's there and he informs her it's so he can cut off her head, pulling out a large knife. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Dexter *Andrew *Axel *Thomas Richards *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) Deaths *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Rachel Greene (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Susie Greene. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Rachel Greene. (Zombified) *Issue 16 has the first cover to not feature a human, living or dead, as it just features zombies. References Category:Media and Merchandise